Enterprise
The Yorktown-class aircraft carrier was an American aircraft carrier class used by the United States Navy during World War II. There were three ships in the class — USS Yorktown (CV-5), USS Enterprise (CV-6) and the USS Hornet (CV-8). Among the three ships only the Enterprise survived the war and became the most-decorated ship in US Navy history. Battlefield 1942 in Battlefield 1942]] The USS ''Enterprise'' is an aircraft carrier featured in Battlefield 1942, for the USMC faction. It has two spawn points, both near the rear of the ship. One is on its lower deck for easy access to the LCVPs, and another on the flight deck, right next to the planes and only a short distance from the bridge. F4U Corsairs, SBD Dauntlesses and LCVPs spawn regularly on the carrier. It has a few 40mm Bofors on both sides of the carrier to prevent fighters and bombers from attacking the carrier. It has a net on both sides as well, so that players can climb on the carrier. A player can climb up to the bridge and pilot the ship. It is a direct equivalent to the IJN Shokaku-class aircraft carrier. Enterprise.Front view.BF1942.png|Front view Enterprise.Right view.BF1942.png|Right view Enterprise.Rear view.BF1942.png|Rear view Enterprise.Left view.BF1942.png|Left view BF1942 USS ENTERPRISE OFF IWO JIMA.png|The USS Enterprise at Iwo Jima Enterprise.Driver view.BF1942.png|Helm and drivers view/Seat 1 Enterprise.AA Gunner 1.BF1942.png|AA Gunner 1/Seat 2 Enterprise.AA Gunner 2.BF1942.png|AA Gunner 2/Seat 3 Enterprise.AA Gunner 3.BF1942.png|AA Gunner 3/Seat 4 Enterprise.AA Gunner 4.BF1942.png|AA Gunner 4/Seat 5 Appearances *Midway *Coral Sea *Iwo Jima Battlefield 1943 In Battlefield 1943, Yorktown-Class Carriers act as the starting spawn point for the USMC on Wake Island, Iwo Jima and Coral Sea. Unlike Battlefield 1942, they are completely stationary, spawns only 2 F4U Corsairs, is void of netting and is invulnerable. 4 LCVPs spawn at the rear of the ship and there are 2 40mm Bofors positioned at the rear of each ship. On Coral Sea, two Yorktowns are present, but they do not harbor any LCVPs, though the Corsairs spawn as soon as a plane has taken off. Battlefield V The Yorktown-class Aircraft Carrier is an unusable naval vessel featured in the Battlefield V Tides of War chapter, War in the Pacific. It appears on the maps Pacific Storm and Iwo Jima. The carrier is the spawn point for the USA's F4U Corsairs fighters, which must manually takeoff from the flight deck, instead of spawning already in the air as with non-Pacific maps. There is only one plane allocated to each carrier on a given map, meaning a map that supports three aircraft has three carriers and thus three different spawn areas. Usually the carriers are outside of the main playable area, meaning players who get out of their planes will be considered deserters. The deck of certain carriers may also house an Aircraft Resupply Station. BF5 Iwo Jima Trailer.png|Several Yorktown-class Carriers on the map Iwo Jima. BF5 F4U Corsair Trailer.png|Flight deck of the Yorktown-class Carrier. Category:Vehicles of Battlefield 1942 Category:Vehicles of Battlefield 1943 Category:Naval Vehicles Category:Aircraft carriers Category:Battlefield V: War In The Pacific Category:Vehicles of Battlefield V